Aszar Kzolp (Voda Vosa)
Basic Information Race: Merfolk Class: Witch Level: 2 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Aquan Aklo, Elven, Sylvan Deity: None Abilities STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (02 pts, +2 racial) CON: 14 +2 (02 pts, +2 racial) INT: 17 +3 (13 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (-04 pts, +2 racial) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 14 = + CON (2) + 4 + CON (2) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (03)# + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (+02) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (+02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (01)* Will: +04 = (03) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) * = +1 from Deft dodger trait # = +2 from race, +1 from turtle familiar Land Speed: 5' Swimming speed: 50' Damage Reduction: 00/- Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Quarterstaff: Attack: 03 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Longspear: Attack: 03 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Reach, Brace Spear Attack: +03 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Brace Thrown Spear Attack: +03 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Range 20' Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex, Con and Cha) Size: Medium Speed: 5' on land, 50' on water Subtype: Aquatic Armor: gain +2 to natural armor Legless: Merfolk have no legs, and therefore cannot be tripped. Low-Light Vision: Merfolk have low-light vision allowing them to see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Class Features Witch Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, no armor or shields Cantrips: Prepare 3 cantrips /day Spells: Arcane casting from the Witch spell list, DC 13+ Spell Level Hexes (DC 14): Evil Eye (Su) - Standard Action. One foe within 30' suffers -2 to AC, ability checks, attacks, saving throws or skill checks for 8 rounds, or 1 round with a successful Will save. Mind-affecting effect. Healing (Su) - Standard Action. Functions as a Cure Light Wounds spell using Heather's Witch casting level. Once a creature has benefited from the Healing hex, it cannot benefit from it again for 24 hours. Ward(Su) - The warded creature receives a +2 deflection bonus to AC and a +2 resistance bonus on saving throws. This ward lasts until the warded creature is hit or fails a saving throw. A witch knows when a warded creature is no longer protected. A witch can have only one ward active at a time. If the witch uses this ability again, the previous ward immediately ends. A witch cannot use this ability on herself. At 8th level and 16th level, the bonuses provided by this ward increase by +1. Witch's Familiar: Krnak (Turtle) +1 Natural AC. Speaks Aklo. Alertness, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link Patron: Trickery Feats Extra Hex (Level 1): You gain one additional Hex. Traits Deft dodger (+1 trait bonus to Ref saves) Gifted adept (+1 caster level to Il Omen) Spell Lists (Known) http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells 0 Level Level 01 * Bleed * Enlarge Person * Dancing Lights * Sleep * Daze * Hex vulnerability * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds * Detect Poison * Mage Armor * Guidance * Ill Omen * Light * Sow thought * Mending * Message * Purefy Food and Drink * Read Magic * Resistance * Spark * Stabilize * Touch of Fatigue Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level (DC 13) Level 01 (DC 14) * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds * Spark * Sleep * Dancing lights * Mage Armor * Stabilize Skills Skill Points: 10 = (02) + INT (03)/Level (Witch) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 03 0 0 3 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 03 0 0 3 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 05 1 3 1 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 07 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 07 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 0 3 +0 Perception 04 1 0 1 +2 Alertness (familiar granted feat) Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 07 1 3 3 +0 Stealth 03 1 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 04 2 3 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Quarterstaff 00 gp 04 lb 5x Spear 10 gp 30 lb Longspear 05 gp 09 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Winter Blanket 05 sp 03 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Light Horse 75 gp Saddle, exotic riding 30 gp (30 lb) Bit and bridle 2 gp (01 lb) Total cost: 130.5 gp Weight: 54 lb (+31 carried by mount) Light load 58 lbs. or less Medium load 59–116 lbs. Heavy load 117–175 lbs. Finances PP: 00 GP: 19 SP: 05 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 35 Height: 6'5" Weight: 175 lbs Hair Color: no hair Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Blue and green Appearance: He was cyan and green, with iridescent reflections on his scales. He had no hair, as most of his kin, but bony rays covered with membranous blue skin. He wears little clothing, mostly seashells and fish leather covering some parts of his muscular torso. His lower body was of course an undulating fish tail, with the fins down and pressed against the body, making it look more like a serpent. He carries a bundle of spears in his back, and when slithering on land, he aids himself with a sturdy long spear. Demeanor: Aszar is proud of his origins and kin, but will rarely speak about it. Actually, he would rarely speak that much. He only speaks when and if necessary. He is reserved and keeps mostly to himself. He is also self-fish (pun intended) and if he is to help, he is to gain something for doing it. Background: Aszar was a normal merfolk most of his life. He loved swimming and exploring the waters around his home. His thirst for exploration made him wonder about what was beyond the intertidal beaches he frecuented. It was in these beaches that he found it. The begining of everything. There was a small turtle there, walking among the seashells, with no aparent purpose. Aszor siblins were about to kill and eat it, as most young merfolk do with almost anything the found in the beach. But in a split second the turtle fixed Aszar with its tiny eyes. His mind was transported to another realm, where he faced an entity without name, a dread and terrible being of undescribable power. It was like the tides, rising and lowering, like the waves crashing untirelessly against the rocs, and like those rocks, impervious to the continuous assault. The entity wanted him, it wanted him to explore the land, and learn the secrets of the places beyond the sea, beyond the beach line. The turtle would be his nexus. In a display of unknown power, he cursed his siblins into slumber, and rescued the turtle. He knew his treason would not be easily forgotten, and that same day, fleed his homeland, sent to wander the dry land of the surface dwellers, gathering knowledge... Familiar 'Klot'Kar, Female turtle Familiar N Tiny animal Init –2; Senses low-light vision; Perception +4 DEFENSE AC 16, touch 10, flat-footed 16 (–2 Dex, +6 natural, +2 size) hp 3 (1d8–1) Fort +1, Ref +0, Will +1 OFFENSE Speed 5 ft., swim 20 ft. Melee bite –2 (1d3–4) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. STATISTICS Str 3, Dex 6, Con 8, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 3 Base Atk +0; CMB –4; CMD 2 (6 vs. trip) Feats Skill Focus (Perception) Skills Perception +4, Swim +10 SPECIAL ABILITIES Familiar The master of a turtle familiar gains a +1 natural armor bonus to AC. Shell Retreat (Ex) A turtle can retreat within its shell as a swift action, gaining a +2 enhancement bonus to its existing natural armor. While in its shell, a turtle cannot take any action except to end the retreat. The turtle can end its retreat with a free action on its turn. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Features: Hex (Scar) HP: +6 Skill Pts: 5 +5(2+INT) = 10 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approved (22 Oct 2014; GlassEye) *Approved (23 Oct 2014; Aura) Category:Approved Characters